Brea
|appearance(s) = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance }}Princess Brea is one of the three main protagonists of Netflix's and Jim Henson's dark fantasy adventure series, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She is the daughter of the All-Maudra Mayrin and the younger sister of Seladon and Tavra. She, Rian, and Deet bring together all seven of their clans in an attempt to start a rebellion against the Skeksis and learn the true extents of their power and save the world. Personality Brea was a very intelligent and clever Gelfling who would mostly hang out in in a library rather than attend her duties as a princess. Though she finds her studies as a princess tiresome, she wishes to go out into the world by joining Rian and Deet to spark the rebellion against the Skeksis. She could not get along with her eldest sister, Seladon. According to Tavra, they are actually quite similar, being that they are both stubborn and have a complicated relationship with each other. However, after the death of their sister, Brea and Seladon fully reconciled because they are all the family they have left. She also cares deeply for her friends over their journey, forming a sibling-like bond with Rian and Deet. Personal Relationships Mayrin Brea has a loving yet somewhat strained relationship with her mother. While Mayrin wants her daughter to begin acting like the princess she is, she still favors Brea more than Seladon, which is something she points out. When her mother was killed by the Skeksis, Brea was utterly heartbroken by her mother's murder and it is what fueled her hatred for the Skeksis even further. Tavra Brea was the closest with her sister, Tavra, and found it easier to talk to her rather than Seladon. Tavra often gets embarrassed when Brea asks the Skeksis questions due to her curiosity. She later mourned her sister's death with Seladon. Seladon Seladon and Brea used to have a strained relationship due to Mayrin's different treatment of the two sisters; Brea is Mayrin's favorite daughter while Mayrin acts hard on Seladon and often ignores her due to her being the new upcoming All-Maudra soon one day. Tavra often acted as the bridge between the two quarreling sisters. In a way, both sisters are quite similar because they are both stubborn. Brea sometimes wonders how they are similar. With her sister's and mother's deaths, Brea and Seladon are the last surviving members of Mayrin's line and they accept they are the only family they have left. Lore Deet Brea met both Deet and Rian when they dreamfasted with their other allies and the All-Maudra. However, she met Deet in person when they encountered each other in Ha'rar and both captured and taken away by the Skeksis. They also both support each other, as it was Deet's idea to perform a ceremony for Mayrin in honor of her mother's death. Because of their loyalty to each other and their time in the Gelfling rebellion, Brea and Deet developed a friendship that made them practically sisters. Brea also noticed Rian's and Deet's romantic feelings for each other, which caused her to draw their likliness in her journal. Rian Rian and Brea met each other when they were dreamfasting with Deet, the All-Maudra, Aughra. After Brea returned, Rian and her hugged each other showing relief they were both okay. Rian handed her back her journal, much to her thanks and delight. They developed an older brother-younger sister relationship due Rian looking out for her. Like any sibling relationship they also disagree on a couple of things, including their impressions of Rek'yr. While Brea trusted him, Rian disagreed and she groaned in annoyance. When Brea was captured by the Hunter, Rian tried running after the Hunter. However, Brea, possibly out of concern for Rian's safety, yelled at him to forget about her and find a way to stop the Skeksis. Due to their care, support and love for each other, they were became very close with each other and were able to start a rebellion practically overnight. Onica Brea meets Onica when the latter was apprenticed by Elder Cadia, first encountering Onica when she entered Cadia's ship at the Silver Sea seeking answers about a symbol. Onica noticed that Cadia was not going to help Brea, even protesting when he ordered her to put powdered nulroot in her tea. When Cadia began to physically attack Brea, Onica knocked him out, showing she disliked that Cadia was assaulting and shouting at the princess Despite believing that the Sifans asked for riches in exchange for others' services, Onica helped Brea without charge and ultimately believed that helping her was the right thing to do. She later assisted Brea and her friends during the battle of Stone in the Wood, joining the Gelfling resistance as well.